Thicker Then Blood
by SuddenElixerofLife
Summary: The pain of rejection is far too much for the rat to bear.


Thicker then blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

A/N: Don't blame me if it's bad, I started this three days ago at like 11:30pm. See what a tired mind makes me do!

**0o0o0o0**

The rain came down in sheets as the thunder crashed and lightning shot across the sky. Yuki couldn't help but think of Kyo when it rained like this. He was probably snoring away without a care in the world. What did he know? Did he know what it was like to be head over heels in love with someone who doesn't give a fig for you? Does it matter to him that the strings that bonded them together were far more then just a last name and a curse? Did he really think that the arguing and fisticuffs solved anything? Did they make Kyo feel better? They only made the rat boy feel bitter. They only made him realize that Kyo hated him more and more everyday. Is that what he thought was the single thing that bonded them besides blood?

No, it was more then that. There was a reason for the hate. The hate towards the rat, but the hate towards Yuki? The one who people thought could charm anyone with his smile? Yes, anyone. But why not Kyo? Why did he have to be the only one he couldn't charm? The only one he wanted to charm? Yes, he was the only one. He had known for a very long time that he was the one. Just the person "Prince" Yuki Sohma was least likely to hook up with. He chuckled to himself as he thought of the fan girls and what they'd think if they knew.

The arguments seemed to be getting worse between them but the fist fights were nearly all but gone. But Yuki knew why. He'd seen the way Kyo looks at her. Tohru Honda, the girl brought into this house by him. Kyo looks at her with reverence and compassion. The way he wants Kyo to look at him. Why can't he see? Why is he so blind to the subtile hints he gives him? The looks, the gestures. Why doesn't he notice that he loves him?

Footsteps. Someone padding to the bathroom in socks. Yuki slid open his door a crack. His orange haired beauty stood swaying in the hallway. Leaning a bit too far to one side, Kyo fell. Yuki heard him hit the floor. He looked so peaceful there. One might compare him to a cute bump on a log or something of that nature. Yuki bent down and grasped his arm. "Come on now. Up you get love."

"What did you call me?" Kyo stared sleepily at the rat.

"Nothing, you should really be more careful." He held onto the cat's arm and lead him to the bathroom. "There now don't fall over in there." Then Yuki realized that Kyo was looking at him weird.

"Why the hell are you being so nice to me?" Kyo pushed Yuki away. That was all he ever did. Push him away. Like Ayame did so long ago. Everyone pushed the rat boy away, never did they once push the cat. His ability to make friends even though he's obnoxious and crude, was envied by the other members of the zodiac.

"Fine! If you fall down in there don't expect me to come n and pick you up!" Yuki spun on his heel and stomped away from the cat. The tears nearly binding him as he slammed his bedroom door. He fell to the ground, leaning against the door. Tears raining from the princes cheeks. He seemed to match the world outside his window. Dark and gloomy.

The lightening flashed against something silver on his desk. The hunting knife Hatori had given him a while ago. Being given a hunting knife meant that he was becoming a man. That's what Hatori said. Ayame said something really stupid. He couldn't remember what it was. It wasn't worth his time remembering it. The knife was all that mattered to him now.

Lifting it off his desk, the cold steel felt... comforting in his hands. The cold blade flashing in the starlight as he lay it against his palm. Adding pressure, the blade sunk into his skin. Warm blood rushed out of the wound when Yuki pulled the knife away. The pain emitting from his hand felt... soothing. It took away from the pain in his heart. Finally a birthday present from Hatori that could be used for more then a dust collector.

He watched the blood pool in the palm of his hand. The warm red liquid seeped through his fingers and down on to the floor. Red. The colour reminded him of Kyo. The pain ebbed away from the cut in his hand but the pain in his heart exploded. He lay the knife against his hand, just bellow the first one. More pain from his hand, less pain in his heart. Yuki smirked and sat on his bed. Blood would flow that night.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Morning came all too fast for the rat. Forgetting the events of the previous night and only slightly wondering about the pain in his hand, he walked down the stairs. The rain had stopped and Kyo was back to his normal self.

"Good morning Yuki!" Tohru smiled as the Prince walked down the stairs. Yuki raised his hand in a sort of tired wave when Tohru cried out. "Yuki! What happened to you hand!" She snatched his hand as he tried to hide it behind his back. "Oh! These cuts are so deep! Hatori! Something's happened to Yuki's hand!" Tohru dragged the flinching rat behind her into Shigure's office. Her grip on his hand was really quite painful.

"What do you mean Tohru?" Hatori stood up from Kyo's ankle. He was lying on the floor, bandages covering most of his lower leg, he must have twisted it last night. "Don't worry about Kyo." Hatori made Yuki sit down. He sat beside him and took his hand. He examined it closely and poked it a couple of times. Yuki kept looking at Kyo, he wondered what had happened to his ankle. Hatori noticed this. "It's only a light sprain." "What happened to your hand?" The dragon looked at the cuts embedded deep into the skin of Yuki's palm. "Come with me for a second." Hatori stood and walked out into the hall, Yuki followed closely behind him. Hatori closed the door behind him with a snap.

"What do you think your doing!" He hissed. "I know what self inflicted wounds look like, I've seen them on Akito." Yuki looked away finding the floor far more interesting then the angry look in Ha'ri's eyes. "Don't look away from me!" He took Yuki's face in his hands and forced him to look at him. "Don't you know how dangerous this-" Looking into the rat's eyes, he saw the pain and suffering that being rejected by the person you love. "I think you should come back to the main house with me."

"What!" Yuki took a step back from Hatori. He couldn't go back. Living there would only cause more pain. More suffering that the rat would have to face."I refuse to go back to the main house! I won't!"

"I don't care. You're coming back with me. Go and pack your things. Now." Hatori watched Yuki's fleeting back as he stomped up the stairs. The doctor opened the door leading back to the room.

"I heard Yuki stomp upstairs, is he alright?" Tohru set some tea in front of Kyo and Shigure.

"He's fine but I'm going to take him to stay at the main house for a while. I want to watch over him." He knew how Yuki felt. The rejection of a love so true and pure, it breaks your heart.

"That explains the stomping..." Kyo rested his head in his hands. "He's never-"

"I'm packed." Yuki's violet eyes shone with hatred. Never in all the years had he known Yuki had Kyo seen him this angry. When he looked at Hatori, it wasn't hate in his eyes it was utter loathing. "Let's go."

"Alright then." Hatori turned back to Kyo. "I'll be back tomorrow to check your ankle. I might stay here after that." Hatori grabbed his coat. "Good bye."

"Bye Haa-san!" Shigure smiled at Yuki but, his lips soon formed a frown when Yuki glared back. "Be safe Yuki..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Stay here, I have to go see Akito." Hatori left the rat in his office. Yuki watched him leave. Never had so much pain and hatred been bottled up inside his feminine body. He stared at his bag. Inside it, in a small, secret pocket. It was there if he needed it. The knife would always be there. Cold. Hard. Sharp. Waiting to be pressed against pale skin. Waiting to be covered in the blood of a pained human being. Waiting for the times when he would think about Kyo. It would be his little bit of comfort in the darkness that surrounded him. Like a child's toy. Or an addicts drug. Holding it close would bring the comfort, the morphine to the pain in his heart. Hatori had given it to him, did it make the pain Ha'ri's fault? Or was the soothing blade, the blood staining his bedroom floor, Hari's fault?

"Yuki?" That voice. Another to cause him great pain. Akito, head of the Sohma family. "You came back." Akito grabbed him into a hug. Akito took Yuki's cut hand and traced the cuts with the tips of his fingers. "Naughty, naughty. You shouldn't be hurting yourself this much." He pulled the rat closer to him. "That's my job." Akito's breath ghosted his ear sending chills down his spine. "You'll stay here with me for quite some time. Lots of time might be spent in that **special** room... if you don't behave yourself." He pulled away just as Hatori stepped into his office. "It's good to see you." He left with out another word.

"Yuki?" Hatori grabbed the boy's shoulders and shook him roughly. The look in Yuki's eyes. Sheer terror. "Are you alright? Akito didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No, nothing." Yuki just stared at the floor. Not yet.

(-To Be Continued-)


End file.
